Disney Dreams of Fun
Disney Dreams of Fun is a daytime parade at Disneyland II 19 June 2013, Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney. The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland. Disney on Parade having the same tunes with changes in lyrics. Parade Units *'Intro': Mickey, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy sing and appear dance and greet guests while riding the celebration float. *'Fun of Laughter (Mary Poppins, Dumbo and Pinocchio Unit):' The larger float features chimney sweeps, with Mary Poppins and Bert riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the bicycle float, Dumbo Fly Circus. On the other side, Pinocchio and Hanging behind the unit are Russian Puppets on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Russian Puppets to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'Fun of Another World (Aladdin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Oliver & Company Unit):' Aladdin and Jasmine ride on the carpet and Genie dances. On the next section of the float, Quasimodo dances on his platform while Esmeralda plays her tambourine and Clopin dances and sings "Festival of Fools". On the other side, Puppets of Tito the Chihuahua, Einstein the Great Dane, Rita the Saluki and Francis the Bulldog lead this section of the parade, with oversized pieces of coral and a large puppet of Dodger on the float along with Oliver. *'Fun and Romance (Disney Princess Unit):' This Princess float features Cinderella, Snow White, Aurora, Belle, and Rapunzel appearing in their respective section and waltzing with their princes. *'Fun of Imagination (Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Alice in Wonderland Unit):' Tinker Bell and her fairy friends fly with Peter Pan in the Neverland section of the float. Mad Hatter, the White Rabbit, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum and Alice enjoy a tea party. The Cards climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Fun of Adventure:' Simba and Nala appear on top of the Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumbaa dances in a hamock, costumed characters include Timon from The Lion King, Baloo and King Louie from The Jungle Book and Terk from Tarzan. Tarzan and Jane swing under the branch of the Tree of Life. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are four Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform Woman Flying Trapeze. Tantor and Clonel Hathi walk on the road. *'Fun Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Unit):' Ariel, Flounder, and Sebastian dance with the other sea creatures on the float while Sebastian sings "Under the Sea", and Nemo and his friends swim by. *'Fun in the Forest (Winnie the Pooh, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, Song of the South, and Bambi Unit):' Winnie the Pooh atop Honey with Bee, Bambi sleeping in a Forest, a live-action Meeko, Koda and Brer Rabbit. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a bear, fox, rat, mouse, rabbit, owl, and a life-sized badger along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized crocodile and dog. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *'Fun of Friendship (Toy Story and Monsters Inc. Unit): '''The larger float features Woody, Jessie and Hamm finish the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Rex, and the Green Paratroopers, who show the best parachute Bungee jumping, During an ordinary day's work on the Scarefloor float and deliver the greatest joy of "Celebration in the Air". *'Fun Fun Finale! (Finale Unit):' Chip ‘n’ Dale, Roger Rabbit, Max, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Clarabelle, and Duffy, sing and dance to thier favorite Disney songs. Songs The tune of this parade has the same tune as Hong Kong Disneyland's Disney on Parade. *'Intro': *'Fun of Laughter (Mary Poppins, Dumbo and Pinocchio Unit):' "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"/"When I See an Elephant Fly"/"I've Got No Strings" *'Fun of Another World (Aladdin, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Oliver & Company Unit):' "A Whole New World"/"Festival of Fools"/"Why Should I Worry"/"Friend Like Me" *'Fun and Romance (Disney Princess Unit): "Heigh-ho"/"Someday My Prince Will Come" /"Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo (The Magic Song)"/"So This Is Love"/"Once Upon a Dream"/"A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes"/"Beauty and the Beast"/"I See the Light" *'Fun of Imagination (Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Alice in Wonderland Unit): '"All in the Golden Afternoon"/"Alice In Wonderland"/"You Can Fly"/"Fly to Your Heart"/"The Unbirthday Song" / "A Pirate's Life" *'''Fun of Adventure: "I Just Can't Wait to Be King"/"Hakuna Matata"/"I Wanna Be Like You"/ Trashin the Camp"/"Circle of Life" *'Fun Under the Sea (The Little Mermaid and Finding Nemo Unit):' "Under the Sea"/"Somewhere Beyond the Sea"/"Kiss the Girl"/"Part of Your World" *'Fun in the Forest (Winnie the Pooh, Pocahontas, Brother Bear, Song of the South, and Bambi Unit): '"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah"/"Winnie the Pooh"/"Colors of the Wind"/"Hip-Hip, Pooh-Ray"/"Welcome"/"There Is Life"/"On My Way" *'Fun of Friendship (Toy Story and Monsters Inc. Unit): '"You've Got a Friend in Me"/"If I Didn't Have You"/ "Woody's Roundup"/"Strange Things" *'Fun Fun Finale! (Finale Unit): '"Mickey Mouse Club March" *'Show Stop Songs: '"I Still Believe" By: Hayden Panettiere Category:Parades Category:Pages by Mochlum